1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, various aspects of the present invention relates to apparatus for, and methods of, supplying developer in an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image framing apparatus, such as, for example, a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile machine, a multifunction peripheral, or the like, performs printing of images using developer. After repeated printing operations, the developer may be used up, and thus may need to be replenished.
To replenish, a developing cartridge storing the developer therein may need to be replaced. However, the developing cartridge may also include other components, such as, e.g., a developing roller and/or a supply roller, which may have relatively longer useful life. Replacement of the developing cartridge for the purpose of developer replenishment may thus be uneconomical.
The present applicants have contemporaneously herewith suggested a separable type developing cartridge with a removable developer cartridge that allows the developer to be replenished with replacement of only the removable developer cartridge. However, while the removable developer cartridge may alleviate the need for unnecessary replacement of the entire developing cartridge, it may become necessary to control the supply of developer from the removable developer cartridge to the developing cartridge in order not to oversupply the developing cartridge.
For example, when an oversupply of developer in the developing cartridge occurs, the developer may scatter and/or leak out of the developing cartridge, and contaminate components of the mage forming apparatus and/or cause unwanted marks on the images formed on a printing medium. It is also possible that, when the developer is oversupplied, a pressure inside the developing cartridge may increase so as to increase the driving load necessary to drive the components of the developing cartridge, and may even result in a mechanical damage of the developer supplying mechanism of the image forming apparatus.